


The best birthday present

by ElltheNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Altin, Anime, Fanfiction, Love On Ice, M/M, Otabek - Freeform, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Plisetsky - Freeform, VictUuri, Victor - Freeform, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, katsuki - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, viktor - Freeform, viktuuri, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: It's March 1st





	

Its the first of March and as some people know Yuri's Birthday too

Now Yuri , Viktor and Yuuri are together trying to practice

" *sigh* Could you please just keep away from me for a minute?" said Yuri trying to escape of another hug coming right at him 

"It's your birthday Yurio! Cheer up a bit" Yuuri said and finally hugged him for the 4th time this morning

"Say cheese!!!" said Viktor and took a selfie 

"Just delete it you have taken 10 selfies with me in them already" said Yuri...he seemed really upset

"I just want you to have fun..its your birthday" Said Viktor

"I know that...and I'm having fun when I'm practicing or when I'm ice skating for fun not when you guys hug me all the time and take pictures of me to post in your stupid fucking Instagram ,Twitter and Facebook accounts" he said and then started ice skating

"Come over here Yurio" Yuuri said

"Why? To take another picture no thanks I'll pass!!" 

"No we want to talk to you" Viktor shouted in order to make Yuri hear him 

Yuri approached them and he pretend that he was listening to what they were saying

"Yurio are you listening to me?" Viktor said 

"Yes...yeah of curse and I'm listening in what bullshit you guys are talking about" 

"Yurio..." Yuuri said and approached Yuri to have better eye contact with him

"Just keep away from me...and if you guys will excuse me I'm gonna leave because for 1 hour now the only thing that we're doing is taking fucking selfies and that really annoys me" he said and got off the ice...wore his shoes and his jacket and started walking

"Yurio.." says Yuuri and gets off the ice to follow Yuri

"Yuuri.. although I don't understand why he is upset...leave him be" says Viktor and with a gesture he pull Yuuri on the ice

In the meanwhile

Yuri was walking down the road not sure where he was going... now that he was thinking it he wasn't sure why he got mad with Yuuri and Viktor but he didn't want to go back now SSO he just kept walking straight till he found a park with no people and sat on a bench

he put on his headphones and was listening to music when his phone ringed...

"Hello?"

"H-hi Yuri....its been a while" said a kind unknown to Yuri voice

"Have we talked or something!?" Yuri asked wondering who was the other man 

"Otabek..Otabek Altin" he said

"Oh Otabek how are and how did find my phone number?" Yuri asked kindly as he stood up and started walking in circles

"I'm fine am at the airport and I contact Viktor and he gave it to me" Otabek answered Yuri's question and giggled at the end

"I'm glad..wait what? at the airport? Where are you going?"

"No where I just got to Russia you're not going to get read of me so easily now Yuri Plisetsky"

"Wait..you're in Russia? Really?Why?" He asked one question after another,shocked

"Yes I'm in Russia for real and I'm here because I had some....stuff to do" he said

"Oh cool do you wanna grab son coffee or something like that when you're free?"

"Yeah..I'm free today all day..are you free?" Otabek didn't have to ask that question Viktor had already told him that Yuri was free for the rest of the day

"Yes I'm free..let's meet at...you know what? Wait right where you are I'm gonna take a taxi and come take you from the airport" Yuri said and closed the phone before it was possible for Otabek to say anything

[IC]20 minutes later

Yuri got to the airport and called Otabek

"Hello?" 

"I got to the airport where are you?"

"I'm going outside...oh okay I found the taxi I'm coming" he said and closed the phone..

He approached..opened the door ,smiled at Yuri and sat on the back saet

"Good morning Yuri" Otabek said to brake the silence between them

"Good morning.... so where do you want us to go?" Yuri asked and turned to see Otabek who was sitting and the middle back seat

"To get some coffee I guess..do you know any good places"

"I know one...actually and its not full of people like most places over here"

"Great let's go there then" Otabek said and a smiled 

10 minutes later

Otabek paid the taxi , Yuri and him went to the café Yuri had recommended a couple minutes ago and the ordered to cappuccinos

"Soo what kind of "stuff" do you have to do" Yuri asked, it was the first thing that came to his mind...for one strange and unknown reason he wasn't acting like himself when Otabek was around, he was awkward and some time he didn't know what to say

"Actually... I didn't came here because I had a job to do or something like that....it's that someone I like and I want to tell them..." he said and looked in the other way...he didn't want to see Yuri's reaction

"Oh thats..amazing you came all the way here just to say to a girl that you love her even though there's a strong possibility that she will reject you and you will return home heartbroken...." Yuri said and a waitress offered them the coffee they ordered 5 minutes ago

"You really are giving me strength to do it, thank you VERY much I appreciate that" 

"I'm just stating the possibilities" you said and took a sip of his coffee

"I know I was joking..." said Otabek and he took a sip of his coffee too

"Anyway...tell me your news or say something..." 

"Yeah....how do you know that?" 

"I've done my research.."

"Okay whatever I don't really care how you leant my birthday let's talk about you...the girl...describe her to me" 

"Happy Birthday Yuri" Otabek said and gave his gift to Yuri 

"What's that? Otabek you didn't have to do that" and he refused to take the gift

"But I wanted to so here you go its a jumper. I know that in Russia its cold most of the time and while I was out shopping I saw that jumper and I thought that it would be cute if you wore it so I bought it for you" he said and gave Yuri his gift once again

"Okay fine...thank you very much" Yuri said and let the bag down" now tell me something about that person

"Well first of all HE is an figure ice skater... he is thin, with blonde hair and light green eyes like a tiger... he likes to wear animal prints ,he is kind even tho he tries to be the bad boy, he is sweet and cute even when he is mad with someone , when he gets angry he los control of himself and when he gets nervous about something he tries to insult the other person just to feel better about himself...and I'm not saying that in a bad way...he gets insecure sometimes and I think that's enough , don't you?" Yuri was shocked and he was blushing 

"Yuri are you okay?! You are red! Are you angry or upset?" 

"Why? why would I be upset or angry I'm--I'm shocked that's all" Yuri said and took a beep breath

"Shocked in a good or bad way?" 

"In a good way of course"

Then out of a sudden Otabek kissed him  
in his lips...Yuri started blushing and his heart was pounding and then Otabek pulled away

"Wh-why did you do that...?" said Yuri and his heart was still pounding

"I don't know I-"

"I-I liked liked it to be honest..."

Otabek was speechless 

"Are you going to say say something please? This is so awkward for me.." said Yuri and looked down

"This is awkward is for me too..." Otabek said 

"I never thought something like that would ever happened"

"I-I am sorry..."

"You don't have to be"

Then Yuri raised his head and smile at Otabek to make him comfortable and Otabek did the same..the approached one another and kissed once again

"This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had...thank you for that" Yuri whispered and hugged Otabek tight 

 

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
